This is a project to demonstrate the feasibility of a statewide consultation service to private industry and government for the initiation of new and improvement of existing occupational alcoholism programs. The overall strategy of this project is to work to develop the capability in each county to have local consultation available to employers and unions. This requires efforts to develop the industrial alcoholism programs of local public and voluntary alcoholism agencies. Using this overall strategy, the priorities for the forthcoming year are to develop statewide, community based support for occupational alcoholism programs through the statewide comprehensive alcoholism planning effort; identify one or more metropolitan efforts for a concentrated effort; and a review and revamping of the program for state employees.